


Little glances

by LandonRichardson



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: But Not Much, F/M, Family time, Fluffy, M/M, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, and a little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/pseuds/LandonRichardson
Summary: Little glances into the McDart family as they try to navigate this thing called life.
Relationships: Freddie Hart/Danny "Danno" Williams, Freddie Hart/Steve McGarrett, Freddie Hart/Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Mentions of past Danny 'Danno' Williams / Rachel Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, mentions of past Freddie Hart/Kelly
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunnyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyqueen/gifts).



> I wasn't planning on writing anymore of this ship but Sunnyqueen convinced me to follow her Prompts which she has given for this family. You can check out her version of it as well (she's ahead of me!)
> 
> The family unit is the same as in that story as we kind of came up with the basics together, these stories are just our different takes on it and will give a glance into how the family are together.
> 
> Hopefully that makes sense.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Alright Steve, get your lazy ass out of bed, we’ve got a lot of things we need to do today and we can’t do that if you’re still in bed.”

Steve McGarrett groaned, batting away the large hand which was shaking his shoulder and ignored the chuckle he heard as a result, fighting against the desire to flip around to his front and shove his face into the pillow and drifting back off to sleep. He had heard the alarm go off but he had tried to ignore it, far too comfortable to get out of bed even when his companions had left.

It was something which he had never thought possible since he had always been someone who was out of bed early due to his life in the Navy.   
Those days were seemingly long gone now.

“Is he still in bed?” A second voice asked in a surprised voice. “Babe, are you feeling alright? You’re not coming down with something are you?”

“I’m fine Danno.” Steve muttered, feeling a hand over his forehead as though the owner was testing his temperature. He sighed, knowing his chances of sleeping in were at an end and opened his eyes, his gaze landing on Danny Williams’s good looking face as he leaned over him, his bright blue eyes looking concerned as he pulled his hand back.

“There you are.” He murmured, his mouth quirking up into a half smile before he turned serious. “You don’t feel hot and your eyes look as beautiful as ever so get up otherwise you’ll be late for work and Freddie will go on at you for the rest of the day about it and I won’t feel sorry for you over it.” He advised in a brisk tone as he stood straight.

“You forget that I’m the Boss which means that I can afford to be late every so often.” Steve pointed out to him even as he scooted up into a seated position on the mattress.

“Firstly Steven, we’re the bosses and secondly that’s all the more reason for us to be on time to set a good example. You know I blame all of this on Danny, he taught you about how pleasant lie ins are and now they are all you want. What would the Navy say hey?” Freddie Hart asked, flashing him a grin before he entered the ensuite bathroom, closing the door behind him.

“He does have a point, there’s time for a lie in at the weekend.” Danny remarked as he dropped the teal coloured towel from his waist and opened up one of the drawers and began rummaging through it, clearly unbothered by being stark naked.

“Don’t tell him that you agree with him or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Steve replied as he came up to his feet and moved over to where Danny was. He wrapped his arms around him, twisting him around so he was facing him and leaned down, kissing him on the lips, savouring the minty fresh taste of the other man as his hands came up to slip into Danny’s blond hair, the strands tickling his palm. He smiled at the hum which Danny made as he pressed close before the smaller man placed his palms against Steve’s chest and pushed him away from him reluctantly.

“Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?” He asked, sounding breathless, the tone making Steve smirk with satisfaction. There was no doubt that Danny was a fantastic kisser but Steve knew that he wasn’t too shabby in that department himself, the dazed look in Danny’s usually sharp, clear eyes, made that clear to him.

“You’re parading around in front of me naked with your perfect ass on show, what did you expect to happen?” Steve asked as though it was an obvious answer as his hands dropped down to Danny’s ass, absently kneading it, smiling when Danny’s breathe hitched again, his interest in the situation clear.

“I’m hardly parading in front of you Steven, I was getting my boxer briefs from the drawer.” Danny stated, waving the item of clothing he held around as though to back up his point. “You’re a menace.” He added, his other hand, resting on Steve’s bicep as though to steady himself.

“Yours and Freddie’s menace.” Steve said, leaning down and kissing him again before he made himself take a step back from him, knowing that if he didn’t then he would end up throwing Danny back onto the bed and that, unfortunately, wasn’t something which they had time for that morning. “Put them on before I forget myself.” He commanded, ignoring Danny’s laugh as headed over to the wardrobe he shared with Freddie and pulled it open, his mind going over what they had planned for the day. Meetings with potential clients meant that he would have to dress up but if they didn’t have any then he could get away with his normal, comfortable clothing. “What are your plans for the day Love?” He asked Danny, glancing over his shoulder to see that Danny had pulled on a pair of jeans and was in the process of pulling a black t-shirt over his head.

“You mean other than looking after Sophie, Charlie and the Dogs?” Danny asked as his head emerged, his eyes landing on Steve before they flickered over to the bathroom door as it opened and Freddie walked out, wearing a pair of black slacks and a light green shirt which made his eyes look all the more greener as he scrubbed at his blond hair with a towel. He had shaved as well, making Steve want to go over to him and place a kiss on the smooth skin.

“Looking after them all is a job in itself.” Freddie remarked, speaking of their three year old daughter and two year old son as well as their three dogs.

“I’ve got two large orders which I need to work on which should take up most of the morning and then in the afternoon I need to pick up Grace from school, go food shopping for us and then start on making dinner, speaking of which, what do you want to eat tonight and Babe, are you still okay with dropping Grace off at school this morning’? She has her science project with her so she needs the space to put it in.” Danny commented.

“Yeah, I can still take her, Freddie, I’ll take your SUV today, are you okay with taking the truck?” Steve asked, glancing towards Danny when he made a sound and shook his head.

“Sorry Babe, it’s going to be a big shop so I’m going to have to take the SUV.” The smaller blond told him with an apologetic look.

“That’s fine.” Freddie said, “In that case, Sunshine, you take my SUV, the baby seats are already in the back for the kids, sweetheart, you take Grace with you in the Camaro, you can fit her science project in the backseat easily enough and besides our little Princess always like arriving at school in that car because it makes her feel cool. I’ll take the truck with me to work, problem sorted.”

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re Bossy, Freddie?” Steve asked with a grin which grew when Freddie winked at him.

“Someone has to take the lead.” He replied before he tilted his head to the side, frowning slightly. “Sounds like Sophie is awake.” He announced to them.

“I’ll go” Danny said. “If she is awake then you can guarantee that Charlie is awake as well, I’ll grab them and get breakfast started. If Grace’s science project is due today then that means they’ll hold the fair for it this afternoon so she’ll need some energy to get through the rest of the day.” He commented as he waved his hand at them and pushed the bedroom door open, stepping out into the hallway, a small woof greeting him, no doubt from Violet who always tended to sleep outside their door and who seemed to follow Danny around wherever he went, no doubt because he was the one who worked from home and took her out for her various toilet breaks, walks and fed her.

“Sounds good, I’ll go and wake Grace up, we’ve got a couple of meetings later on so make sure that you dress smartly for it Steve, you know the rules.” Freddie told him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know the rules Darling, we did build the company up together.” Steve pointed out, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the taller man.

“Yeah, I know you do, sorry Sweetheart, it’s just… if we get these two contracts then we will be set up for the next two years and we can get a lot of additional jobs through it.” Freddie said, sounding worried. Steve moved over to him, placing one hand on Freddie’s shoulder as he reached up with the other one, gripping Freddie’s chin in his hand and turned his face towards him, meeting Freddie’s green eyes directly.

“We’re going to get both contracts.” He told him confidently. “Not only because you’re leading the pitch and you’re amazing at them but because I might have said something about them to Danno a couple of days ago and he’s providing the food for us to serve them and I don’t know anyone who is better at cooking then him. Between our knowledge of the jobs and Danny’s food, they won’t know what hit them.”

“Yeah you’re right, with that combination we’ll kill it.” Freddie said with a nod at him.

“There’s the Freddie I know.” Steve said, leaning forward and kissing the other man, lingering for a moment before he pulled back. “Go and get Grace up because if she has the science fair later on then she’s going to be panicking over it while trying to act as though she’s not.”

“She gets that from you, you know.” Freddie remarked with a shake of his head, giving Steve a kiss of his own before he turned and left the room, leaving Steve alone.

He let out a breathe, shaking his head as he quickly went to the bathroom and stripped his sleepwear off, taking a quick shower and going through his morning routine before he dressed smartly and left the room, heading down the stairs towards the noise which he could hear which he knew would be coming from the kitchen.

“Morning” He said as he entered the room, a helpless smile coming to his face when he saw the chaos of the room. Before he had entered into this relationship, his mornings had been quiet, just him alone, waking up, going for a swim and having a protein shake before heading off to work and now it was the opposite of that. There was no time for a swim unless it was the weekend, not with three children and three dogs, his protein powder had been thrown out by Danny the moment he saw it, the sight clearly offending him and he had insisted on making breakfast for Steve every day.

“Papa” Sophie cried out happily the minute her blue eyes landed on him, lifting her arms up as though she wanted her to lift her out of the booster chair which they used so that she could sit at the table with them during their meals.

“Morning my little Pumpkin.” He murmured, leaning down and kissed the small girl on top of her head. “Did you sleep well?” He asked her as he moved around the table and kissed Charlie as well, wrinkling his nose when he saw the oatmeal spread over the small boy’s face. There was no doubt that Charlie, just like his Dad, loved his food. Steve resisted the urge to wipe Charlie’s face, having learnt through experience that there was no point in trying until the small boy had finished eating because the food would instantly be back. “Morning Charlie boy.”

“Papa, oatmeal.” Charlie replied, jerking his spoon up, oatmeal flying up and landing in Charlie’s blond hair.

“So I see.” Steve said. “Looks like Daddy will have to give you a bath this morning, that will be fun for you, you can play with the Navy ships that me and PopPop got you.”

“A bath?” Danny said, coming up to his side and looking at his son with a critical look before he groaned out loud. “Charles Frederick, how have you managed to get oatmeal in your hair?” He demanded, throwing his hands in the air when Charlie merely grinned happily at him before shoving his spoon back into his mouth again. “He takes after you Babe.” Danny announced, smacking the back of his hand against Steve’s bicep.

“Me?” Steve said, turning to look at the other man with a raised eyebrow. “And here I was thinking how much he takes after you Love.”

“He loves his food like I do, that’s true but the way he eats that food is all you. I love you Babe but you eat every single meal like it’s your last one and that someone is going to steal it from you.” Danny replied with a shake of his head.

“I don’t…” Steve began to say before his voice trailed off.

“Daddy’s right Papa, your table manners are terrible” Grace announced as she swept into the room, her long dark hair tied smoothly back in a neat ponytail which looked perfect.

“You’ve been spending too much time with your Daddy if you’re picking up on his vocabulary.” Steve grumbled, wrapping his arms around the small girl as she hugged him before she moved onto Freddie who was entering the kitchen from the back garden, their three dogs; Eddie, Violet and Sauer racing in after him making it clear that he had taken them out for Danny.

“Neanderthal.” Sophie shouted out before laughing, pressing her hands over her mouth.

“That’s my Ladybug.” Danny said with a laugh, moving over to her and pressing a kiss on her forehead. “Your PopPop and Papa are a pair of Neanderthals but we love them anyway.”

“Love them.” Sophie agreed, nodding her head rapidly, her small wavy blond pigtails bouncing up and down.

“Love em” Charlie parroted.

“I’ll show you just how much of a Neanderthal I can be later on.” Freddie warned Danny, his mouth twitching as though he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

Steve shook his head, glancing down at the watch on his wrist which Danny had given him for his last birthday before he looked at Grace who was grabbing some toast from the plate in the middle of the large oak table which Freddie had made for them while Danny made her up a bowl of oatmeal.

“Once you’ve finished eating Gracie, we’ll head off to school.” He told her as he took his own seat, accepting Danny’s kiss as the blond man placed a full bowl in front of him before he placed one in front of Grace, kissing her on top of the head as well.

“Are you taking me to school today then Papa?” She asked, her face brightening when he nodded at her.

“Yep, you, me and your science project in the Camaro.” He told her, grinning when she clapped her hands together.

“You can celebrate later Princess.” Freddie said as he moved over to the table and placed his large hand on her head. “Eat your breakfast up now so you’re not late. You as well Steve, our first meeting   
is at nine thirty and we’ve got a run through with the team at nine.”

“Will you make it to the office on time if the meeting is at nine?” Danny asked as he finally took his own seat in between Sophie and Charlie, his own bowl in hand. “Because I can take Grace is you need to get to the office.” He offered, glancing toward Grace when she groaned at the suggestion. “I know, I take you to school every day so it’s not a treat but this meeting is important Monkey. Steve can’t be late to it.” He said softly, meeting her dark eyes directly.

Danny had always been someone who was honest with his children, even if he was telling something which he knew they didn’t want to hear. It was something Steve admired and tried to replicate.

“I can take you.” Steve told her, glancing over towards Danny. “I appreciate the offer Love but I have the time, don’t worry, no one will be late.” He assured him.

“Okay then.” Danny said with a nod at him before Freddie stood up.

“The oatmeal and toast were perfect Sunshine as usual but I have to head off now. I want to look over the files before the pre brief since there’s bound to be questions.” He said, going around the table and kissing everyone before he looked at Steve. “Head straight to the meeting room when you arrive okay and Danny, I’ll see you when later on tonight, Mexican sounds good for dinner tonight.” He stated with a thoughtful look before he nodded and left the room with a wave

“Are you happy to have Mexican as well Babe?” Danny queried, his eyes moving over to Steve who nodded at him before turning his attention back to his food, quickly eating it before draining the orange juice which Danny passed to him.

“Come on Princess, go and get your bag and your science project so we can go.” He told Grace who nodded quickly and finished her own glass of juice before she kissed Danny and left the room. “Have a good day Love and don’t overdo it like you normally do.” Steve told Danny as he moved over to him and kissed him before he dropped a kiss on Sophie’s and Charlie’s head. “Make sure you call one of us if you need something.”

“I will, the food for the meeting should be with you around eleven forty five, Freddie said that you were planning on having a break at the twelve fifteen so that will give Adam and Eric a chance to get the food set up for you both. If you do change your mind about having the Mexican later on then let me know, I won’t be leaving to go shopping until I pick Grace up from school so you’ll have plenty of time to let me know.” Danny told him.

“Will do.” Steve said, waving his hand at him before he left the room and headed towards the front door where Grace was waiting impatiently for him.

He couldn’t help the smile that came to his face as he ushered her out of the door.

The mornings in their households were crazy but he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Night time routine

Freddie Hart breathed out nosily as he flexed his fingers against the steering wheel in an attempt to ease the painful ache in them, his green eyes fixed on the busy road in front of him as he tried to ignore the discolouration and broken skin on his knuckles which would easily alert anyone in the know that he had been using them for more than just shaking hands with their clients.

He was aware of Steve McGarrett sitting beside him but the other man seemed content to simply bite his tongue and glare out of the passenger window at the passing scenery as though it had personally insulted him. He hated receiving the silent treatment from his partner but he knew that what had happened that afternoon was something that they didn’t see eye to eye on and probably needed to discuss with each other but Freddie had been putting it off. Mainly because he knew that Steve would probably be expecting him to be sorry for what happened but the simple truth of the matter was that he wasn’t and he wasn’t going to apologise for something which he wasn’t sorry for.

Freddie licked at his dry lips, reaching over to the radio and turning the sound down low enough so that Steve would be able to easily hear him.

“Are you going to ignore me for the whole journey home?” He asked, purposely keeping his voice as light as possible not wanting to set the other man off.

“I’m thinking about it.” Steve replied with a shrug of his broad shoulders as he finally turned away from the window to look at Freddie for the first time since they had climbed into the car, his blue eyes glinting in a way which made Freddie simply stare for a moment, his heart skipping a beat before he forced himself to look back towards the road, reminding himself that perving on the other man when he was in his current mood wasn’t the best of ideas.

“What I’m trying to figure out here is what exactly you’re mad about Steven. Are you mad with me because I punched the guy in the first place or are you actually mad at me because I beat you to it, I’m veering more to the second option because we both know that man deserved so much more than a simple punch to the face.” Freddie said as he came to as stop at a red light, his eyes scanning the area around them out of habit as he waited for Steve to answer him.

“I’m not going to argue about the fact that the man deserved it because he did,” Steve confirmed, the acknowledgement loosening the tight band which had wound itself around Freddie’s chest and quietening the whispers in his own mind that he had overreacted to what happened. “The man insulted our family, if anything you should have kicked him when he was on the floor, snivelling.”

“Then why are we arguing and why are you pissed off at me if you’re in agreement with me that he deserved what I did to him, he wasn’t a client of ours, we’re not going to lose business because of him.” Freddie pointed out in frustration, picking up on the undertone of confusion to his own tone. Most of the time he understood the man beside him as well as he understood himself but there were other times, like now, when he was left in the dark about what was going on in Steve’s mind.

“I’m pissed off with you because you played right into his hands Darling, that’s why we’re arguing right now. The piece of shit will no doubt go straight to the police and make the claim that you assaulted him and then we’ll have to spend the next six weeks are so dealing with it and it is just an extra hassle which we could have done without with everything else that’s going on at the moment. You know, you and Danno are the same as each other when it comes to this, you’re both hotheads who need to learn to think before you react to stuff.”

“That’s rich coming from you Steve, how many lectures has Danny given you because you always jump into situations without thinking them through first.” Freddie fired back, glancing towards Steve when the brunette laughed at the comment, the sound breaking any tension in the car.

“If I’m a hothead like you then you and Danno are to blame for it.” He responded with a grin before his expression turned serious. “Do me a favour though, when we get home, call Andrew up and give him a heads up about what happened. He’s probably already heard it through the grapevine but you should still be the one to officially tell him. He can gather the tapes up and have them ready to go, thankfully we have state of the art systems and it would have picked up on what the guy said to you. Anyone who hears that would know that you were provoked into punching him.”

“That will be a fun call to make.” Freddie remarked, his heart sinking at the thought of what the other man would say to him down the phone. Andrew Cole was the head lawyer for the security firm which Freddie and Steve had opened and grown into the largest security firm in the state of Hawaii and he was a man who took his job extremely seriously.

“And, on top of that, you can be the one to tell Danny what happened to your hand.” Steve added, the comment making Freddie groan out loud, wishing they were at a red light again so he could lightly smack his head against the steering wheel.

“If I tell him what happened then he’ll just worry over it.” Freddie pointed out.

“Yep, you’re right, he will worry which make its all the more important that you tell him because this is Danny we’re talking about and he’s going to notice the state of your hand as soon as he sees you and his mind will come up with dozen of scenarios which will be so much worse than what actually happened because that is the way his mind works.” Steve said softly, a glimmer of concern coming to his gaze.

“I’ll tell him” Freddie promised. “The therapy we made him go to has been helping him Steve, he’s making strides with his anxiety.”

“Thank God.” Steve said, leaning his head back against the passenger chair “You’ll have to tell him tonight though because if you don’t then I’ll tell him because I’m not going to allow him to worry unnecessarily.”

“Jesus sweetheart, you’re like a broken record at times, has anyone ever told you that? I’ve already said I would tell him and I will, I promise you that as soon as the kids are in bed then I’ll talk to Danny and tell him everything about what happened today, okay?”

Steve stared at him for a moment, searching his eyes before he nodded, seemingly satisfied with what he saw in Freddie’s eyes.

“Okay” He said mildly, looking away as he slumped back in the chair, in a pose which he somehow made look ridiculously attractive, something which wasn’t new for Steve McGarrett. Freddie had never met someone who was more comfortable in the body they had been given. “You can take a picture of me if you want to, it would last longer.” Steve remarked, tilting his head and shooting Freddie a knowing grin.

“I’ve already got plenty of pictures of you Sweetheart.” Freddie responded as he turned his SUV into their road, a smile coming to his face when his eyes landing on their house. They had only moved into the place a couple of months ago and had finally, the weekend before, unpacked the last box of belongings.

It was a large place with seven bedrooms, plenty of bathrooms, three studies, a room which had swiftly been converted into a reading room, a huge kitchen and a large garden which led down to their own personal slice of private beach. It was their personal haven which they would never have been able to afford if their business and Danny William’s catering business hadn’t have been booming but it was a move which they had all decided had to happen.

“Home sweet home.” Steve said as he straightened in his seat, his hand already dropping to his seatbelt as Freddie pulled into their driveway, parking beside the gleaming silver Camaro.

“Thank God.” Freddie replied as he undid his own seatbelt and climbed out of the car, closing the door behind him. He looked over the roof at the front garden and lawn, noting that the grass needed a trim before he followed Steve into the house, making a mental note to work on both the front and back garden over the weekend.

They entered the long, cool hallway, sniffing the air in appreciation at the scent of food in the air before Freddie closed the door behind him.

“We’re home.” Steve called out loudly.

Freddie grinned at the sudden sound of running footsteps and looked around in time to see Charlie racing towards them with Sophie right behind them.

“Hey, hey, what have we told you both about running around the house.” Steve commented even as he leaned down and caught Charlie in his arms, straightening up and hugging the five year old boy to him, pressing a kiss in his blond hair.

“That running is good exercise for us and we should do it whenever we can?” Charlie said in an innocent tone, his dark blue eyes gleaming with amusement, breaking out into laughter when Steve started tickling him.

“We said it was good exercise when you’re outside the house, not when you’re inside.” Freddie corrected as he leaned across and ran his hand over Charlie’s hair before he picked up Sophie, kissing her on her cheek, noting as he did, the pout which was on her face. “What’s up Pumpkin, aren’t you happy to see me and Papa?” He asked her curiously.

“I am but Charlie cheated in our race and he beat me here.” She stated with a glare at her brother.

“I did not cheat.” Charlie exclaimed, looking outraged at the claim. “You’re just slow Sophie.”

“I am not, you pulled me by my t-shirt to stop me and you know it.” Sophie retorted, jabbing her finger at Charlie who glared back at her.

“Did not”

“Did too”

“Did not”

“Did too”

“Okay, okay, that’s enough the pair of you, it’s not a competition.” Steve remarked sternly as he looked between the two small children. “There are plenty of hugs for everyone.” He added, making a point to hold Charlie out towards Freddie, who nodded at him and swapped Sophie for the small boy.

“I still won.” Charlie muttered, sticking his tongue out at Sophie’s whose green eyes filled with tears of what Freddie suspected was rage.

“Charles” Freddie said in a warning tone, looking down at the small boy. “Enough, neither of you won anything, you should be kind to your sister and Sophie, you’re older than Charlie so I expect you to be kind to him as well and provide a good example for him to follow, just like Gracie does for you.”

“Yes Pop Pop, I’m sorry.” Both children responded in a glum tone before they began wriggling until Steve and Freddie placed them back down on the floor, watching as they both turned and ran off in the direction of the kitchen, their argument seemingly forgotten.

“If they are like this now with each other then what the hell are their teenage years going to be like.” Steve remarked as he leaned down to pet Eddie, their golden retriever who trotted up to them.

“I am trying very hard not to think about those upcoming years Steve, we still need to get through Grace as a teenager first.” Freddie responded with a shudder, taking a moment to pet Eddie as well before he headed in the direction that their two youngest had gone and entered the kitchen, looking around the large room absently as he made his way over to the blond man who was stirring something on the stove. “Hey Sunshine, missed you.” He remarked, stopping beside him and leaning down, kissing him on the mouth, the soft touch causing the rest of the tension in him to ease away.

A kiss from Danny meant that he was home and had survived another day.

“Hey Bear, I missed you too, I was beginning to wonder where you were, you’re later then normal. Is Steve with you or did he get caught up at the office?” Danny asked as he leaned back, his bright blue eyes scanning Freddie’s face with a loving look which quickly melted into concern. “Is something wrong?”

“Steve’s with me, he’s just in the hallway giving Eddie some well deserved pets.” Freddie told him, ignoring the second part of the question, praying that Steve wouldn’t notice.

It was a prayer which wasn’t answered.

“What happened to your hand Freddie?” The blond demanded, reaching out and grabbing it, his touch extremely gentle as he examined the damage to it. “This looks like you’ve punched someone, did you get into a fight?”

“We’ll talk about it later Sunshine when there aren’t eager young ears around the place listening in.” He murmured, using the hold Danny had on his hand to pull the other man into a hug, holding onto him tightly for a moment and burying his nose into Danny’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent of the other man.

“You’re damn right we’ll talk about it later.” Danny replied, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed against Freddie’s chest, his free arm slipping around Freddie’s waist.

Freddie allowed himself to linger for a moment in the other man’s embrace before he took a step back and headed over to the kitchen table where Grace, their eldest, was working on something. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head, looking at the textbook which was lying open in front of her.

“Geography tonight I see” He said, smiling when she looked up at him and pulled a face. It was a well known fact in their household that Grace hated Geography with a passion.

“Yep” She said glumly as she leaned back in her seat, dropping her pen on her exercise book.

“Tough break Kiddo but if you need any help with it then I’m your man, Geography was my best subject at school, just do me a favour okay and don’t ask your Papa to help, his sense of direction is awful though he always tries and claims otherwise.” Freddie remarked, looking up with a grin at the snort which came from the direction of the doorway.

“Don’t slander me to our daughter Hart.” Steve stated, pointing a finger at him. “I happen to have a great sense of direction and you know it.”

“Sure you do Sweetheart…” Freddie said, letting his words fade away as he shared an amused look with Grace.

“I hate to tell you this Papa but Pop Pop is totally right with this, you’re sense of direction is… well… it’s kind of lacking.” Grace agreed with a shrug, giggling at the look of betrayal that Steve shot her in response.

“Gracie, you’ve wounded me.” Steve said, placing his hand over his heart. “Love, are you hearing this?” He asked as he moved over to where Danny was and pressed himself against Danny’s back, draping over him like a large blanket and kissing Danny when the other man turned away from his task to look at him.

“I’m hearing it but if you think I’m going to disagree with what they are saying then you’re barking up the wrong tree love. Your sense of direction is terrible but we still love you regardless.” Danny replied, softening the words with another kiss which Steve eagerly returned before he took a step back.

“Fine but don’t think fro a moment that I shall forget this.” He told them before looking back at Danny. “Do you need any help with dinner Love or is it all sorted? Something smells good.” 

“Everything is pretty much ready to be served up though I appreciate the offer. If you and Grace could set the table though then that would be great and Freddie if you could go and find Sophie and Charlie and have them wash their hands for dinner then we’d be ready to go. They’ve been doing arts and crafts at school and I’m positive that they still have paint on their hands from it.” Danny informed them with a shake of his head.

“I would have thought that you would have wrestled them into the bathroom the moment they were home and made them wash their hands if that was the case.” Freddie remarked in surprise as he moved over to the fridge and opened it, his eyes scanning all of the food in their before he grabbed two beers, twisting the lids off and passed one of the bottle to Steve who took it from him. “Sunshine, do you want a beer or have you already got one?” He asked the blond, his eyes scanning the counter looking for an open bottle.

“I might have one after dinner.” Danny responded. “As for the kids, I had a last minute catering job come in early this morning and it took all my time this afternoon to get it completed within time. They only came twenty minutes ago to pick it up so I didn’t have time to make sure they washed their hands though I did make them do their homework at the table so at least it’s done. Grace is nearly finished as well, the Geography work is the last thing left, right Monkey.”

“That’s right Daddy, I’m nearly done with it then we can watch a film together.” Grace stated as she came to her feet and began gathering her books together, shoving them into the bag which had been beside her chair.

“That’s my girl, you get to pick the movie as an reward.” Danny said, shooting Grace a loving grin which she returned.

“I’ll just go wash my hands Papa then I’ll be back to help you with the table.” Grace said, turning her attention to Steve before she headed out of the room leaving the three of them alone with each other for the first time since that morning.

“Danny, we’ve spoken about this Love, you need to stop taking on all these last minute jobs okay, we’re in a good place when it comes to money now, we don’t need to worry about it which means that you can stop working yourself into the ground trying to support everyone like you did when mine and Freddie’s business was getting off of the ground. What you need to do instead is to stop dragging your feet and actually hire a small team to help you here in the kitchen.” Steve told him in a firm voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Steve’s right with this Sunshine, you need to hire someone and soon but we can talk about this later when the kids are in bed.” Freddie remarked, aware that Grace would be back any moment. “Right, Danny gave us instructions so lets crack on. Steve, get the stuff prepared so you and Grace can set the table when she’s back while I go and find our two youngest and wrestle them into the bathroom to wash up. Danny your mission is to dish up the food ready for us to eat, lets go people while we’re still young and able.”

“Again Freddie, who exactly made you the boss?” Steve demanded with a raised eyebrow at him.

“The fact that I’m the eldest makes me boss” Freddie replied with a smug smile at him.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Steve retorted.

“It also makes me the wisest out of us which means you should both listen to me.” Freddie added serenely, ignoring the snort which came from Steve in response.

“The two of you sound exactly like Sophie and Charlie making it clear where they’ve picked it up from.” Danny said with a shake of his head, looking tired, something Freddie instantly noticed. “Go and do the jobs you were given while I take care of the food. Freddie, Charlie and Soph went out into the garden so you’ll find them out there, hopefully away from the vegetable patch.”

Freddie nodded at Danny, resisting the urge to stuck his tongue out at Steve before he turned and headed out into the back garden, his eyes sweeping the large area. He spotted the two kids instantly, thankfully away from the vegetable patch which was Danny pride and joy and away from the private beach and headed over to them.

“What you both up to out here?” He asked, leaning over them noticing that they seemed to be building some kind of structure made out of sticks, it was something which made him smile that they chose to play outside rather than stare at the TV like most kids seemed to do that day.

“We’re building a fire house from sticks like the one Grandpoppy works in.” Sophie announced looking up at him and pushing back some blond hair from her eyes with a smile.

Freddie made a humming sound, looking down at the mess of sticks before he spoke.

“Grandpoppy would love it.” He said.

“Daddy says that we can call him and Nanny tomorrow so we wanted to have it ready so we could show it to him.” Charlie added with a smile of his own, a gleam of excitement in his eyes at the thought of talking to his grandparents.

“I bet they can’t wait to see it” Freddie assured them both before clapping his own hands together. “But right now Daddy has just finished cooking dinner which means that you both need to come to me to wash your hands before you eat.” He stated, thankful when both kids instantly scrambled up to their feet, their building forgotten in their haste to eat. 

Freddie followed them back into the kitchen, his eyes flickering towards the table to see Steve and Grace in the middle of setting it, Steve listening intently to whatever it was that Grace was saying to him before he looked over to Danny noting that he had nearly finished the dishing up and that Violet, their little Pitbull puppy who they had found abandoned on the side of a road, was resting beside Danny.

He headed into the nearest bathroom, supervising Sophie and Charlie as they washed their hands and grinning when they both insisted that he washed his hands as well before they headed back into the kitchen, taking their seats just as Danny began putting the plates on food on the table.

Freddie looked around him at his family, a smile coming to his face as he thought about what would happen after they had finished eating.

They would have to bathe both Sophie and Charlie before tucking them into bed and make sure that they read them the next chapter in the books they were reading while Grace finished her homework and started a movie which she never finished as she always tended to fall asleep against one of them. She would have to go through her normal routine of going to bed as well.

He would then have to have a talk with Danny to explain what had happened at work, try yet again to convince the blond man to hire help before they all fell into bed together where hopefully some kisses would be exchanged before sleep took them all as well.

It was a routine which some people would view as boring but looking around the happy faces he could see, he knew that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, its much appreciated!


End file.
